


the awkward inbetween stages

by orphan_account



Series: stupidstupidstupid! [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which it eventually works out, but i didn’t know it yet





	the awkward inbetween stages

chasing after conversation

hoping i can make you stay

shooting down my wishful thinking

considering it every day

overthinking everything

never quite sure what to say

unsure whether to make the first move

the awkward pause before pressing play

// 

but somehow it worked out in the end

now in the realm of “more than friends”

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t that good, but i’m actually really proud of myself for writing something!


End file.
